


motivation...... or something......

by TheDragonLover



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hapstablook - Freeform, pre-Mettaton, written for request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: Before Mettaton was, well, Mettaton, there were times when motivation was a bit... difficult.---For a request to write for Mettaton, using a writing prompt.





	motivation...... or something......

“You are amazing… You are fabulous!  _You are a star!_ ”

Mettaton, or rather the monster who would  _become_  Mettaton, was staring intently into a mirror. They weren’t happy with how they looked—or with the limitations of their body! Their cousin had gone off to become corporeal, and yet here they and Napstablook were, still doing the same old things and not getting popular! It was so frustrating!

They made a face, but quickly smoothed it out. It wouldn’t do to be seen making such ugly expressions, even by a mirror.

“You… are… marvelous! Stupendous!  _Incredibly talented!_ ” Holding this thought in mind, they turned to examine a poster they had gotten from the dump. Two humans danced together, advertizing a real award-winning movie that had probably been seen by millions on the surface. One day… maybe  _they_  could accomplish that!

“ _…um. You are._ ”

Startled, the star-to-be made a rather undignified squeaking noise. “Who’s there?!”

“ _Uh… you’re… really cool._ ”

They started looking around, trying to find the source of the voice. Based on where it sounded like it was coming from… wait a minute. They floated in front of their mirror, disbelieving. “…are… are you talking to me?”

“ _…yeah…_ ”

“What… how is this possible?!” How could their mirror just start talking? They were  _pretty_  sure it wasn’t another monster. They’d gotten it thanks to Alphys, and they’d been in front of it all week and it hadn’t talked! Maybe she had fiddled with it while they weren’t looking?

“ _Uh… no clue… so…………_ ” They gaped, and waited. It sounded like the mirror had something to say. “ _………you’re already a star…?_ ”

While the words made them glow briefly, they soon sighed and dramatically flung themselves onto their bed. And by that, I mean they drifted down to lie horizontally across the surface, because ghosts can’t be flung. It was killing them! “Only in spirit!” They didn’t seem to realize the pun they had just made. “But I want to be  _more!_ The lights! The cameras! They’re calling for me, but I can’t go like— _this!_ ”

“ _…why not?_ ”

“Because…” They propped up a cute little huggable pillow. The design on it made it more of a star than  _they_  were, and wasn’t  _that_  just fantastic. They couldn’t even hug it properly! “Because there are so many things I can’t do like… like this! This isn’t who I am! I’m… I’m so much more than this!”

“ _…oh… well… you’ll be famous, some day… I’m pretty sure…?_ ”

The face they made was at least hidden behind the pillow this time. “Such confidence in me…”

“ _Sorry… I’m not good at words… but, I really mean it. You’re… already a star, to me._ ”

Oh, that was surprisingly sweet, coming from their mirror. They kept hiding, sniffling. “…you mean it?  _Mean it,_  mean it?”

“ _Yeah… sorry, I’m not much help…_ ”

The ghost rose from the bed immediately. “No, darling, you’ve been a wonderful help!” They concentrated on their tears and made a little star brooch for themselves, putting it on their front. They flaunted a bit in front of the mirror. “See? I’m feeling more like a star already!”

“ _…that’s… good. I’m glad…_ ”

“Th-then that’s settled!” Drawing their incoporeal self up, the aspiring celebrity dried the rest of their ghostly tears before heading to the door. “I’m going to talk to Shyren again! We’ll have a wonderful performance—and this time it will be the hottest thing in Waterfall, for  _sure!_ ”

The lights went out, and so their house was dark and quiet for a time. Then, the mirror sighed. It wasn’t surprised the ghost hadn’t recognized its voice.

“ _I… guess I should leave, too………… I’ll be rooting for you……_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @darkdiva94 on tumblr, using a prompt from @WordsNStuff's January 2018 prompts: "You have a habit of speaking to yourself in the mirror. One day, the mirror starts responding." Thank you, lovely!
> 
> If you want to put in a request for more of this (or with different characters), or for something new, throw an ask at my writing blog, @thatdragonsdrabbles.


End file.
